Truth and Ideals
by Mr. Chikorita
Summary: Roy is a new Pokemon trainer, who has the extraordinary ability to talk to Pokemon. One day, he sets out on an adventure to defeat the gym leaders of Unova and become the new champion. However, he gets swept up in much more, and he finds himself in the midst of an age old conflict, with only his friends and pokemon to help him.
1. Intro

Hey, this is the intro for my pokemon story, Truth and Ideals. Hope you like it! (The story and the intro)

* * *

After Arceus made man, he fashioned one in the form of a god. He was known only as The Gray One, and with his power he formed a continent, named Unova. He ruled alone, over the men and pokemon of his land, and saw all. He saw two sides to man. One loved pokemon, and treated them as companions and friends. The other, however, mistreated pokemon, and used them as tools and weapons. From his observations he thought, and from his thoughts two gods manifested. They were, while brothers, as different as black and white, and named as such. One brother, the younger one, was called The Black One. He was rash, and unlearned in the ways of the world. He was blind to the good side of man, and was disgusted with the bad side. He became obsessed with an ideal: to separate pokemon from their heartless master: man. His determination was strong; the air around him was electric with it.

His older brother, known as The White One, saw him brooding one day, and said: "Dear brother, what ails you?"

The younger brother chuckled darkly. "I have seen the way man treats pokemon," said he. "Man is the flaw in our creator's design."

The White One was wiser than his brother, but still, was not perfect. His entire being was devoted to seek out the truth. And he saw only the kindness of man, having spent time with them before. He said, "Brother, do you not see the good side of man? They are a kind people, and more good then they are evil."

The Black One was angered with his brother. "And do you not see the evil of man?"

The White One's anger was felt by his brother as the air heated with conviction. "You have heard my opinion, brother."

And so they quarreled. They fought and fought, and eventually their strife threatened their thought-father's realm. Each of them had so much conviction that two pokemon manifested from their thoughts. Reshiram, of the White, was the defender and seeker of the truth. And then there was Zekrom, the black pokemon, who sought to fulfill his creator's ideals. Together, the forces of the brothers and their pokemon nearly destroyed Unova.

One day The Gray One had enough. He went to his thought-sons and said, "Sons of my thought, why must you quarrel like this? What is wrong?"

The White One said, "My brother fails to see the goodness of man."

The Black One said, "My brother cannot see the evil of man."

The Gray One said: "I cannot aid one of you, for I am the keeper of both truth and ideals, but I beg of you, my beloved thought-sons, do not fight, for neither of you will have truths or ideals left to protect if your battle goes on."

But the brothers continued their battle, and eventually The Gray One had no choice. With his decision heavy on his heart, he formed a mighty gray pokemon, who held close both truth and ideals. He used this pokemon to cast his sons and their pokemon into Unova. The White One was cast deep into the sea, his weakest element. It is said when a man goes near him, under the sea, a torrent of scalding water shall wash them to shore. His pokemon, Reshiram, saved itself as it crashed into the desert, changing itself into a dormant stone form until the messenger of truth came to Unova. The Black One was plunged deep into the Earth, near the flaming core, where his brother would have thrived. It is said that as he slept, his dreams created the Dreamyard. His pokemon, Zekrom, was transported to a tower, where it resides still, waiting for the messenger of ideals to come and free him.

As for The Gray One, he cast away his pokemon, and sent it to a cave so that it would cause no harm. It is said only a messenger of truth or ideals may go near it. To this day, The Gray One watches over the residents of his land alone and sad.

And that is the story of the war in heaven.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Here's chapter 1, on valentine's day. Pure coincidence. I hope you like this fanfic, and constructive criticism is welcome. Btw, the chapter is named after the song I was listening to while writing the majority of this chapter. It is not very fitting, but it's still good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon. That doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fleur D'ennui **

Roy Nova Black, a 15 year old, reasonably tall boy with chestnut brown hair and athletic figure, sighed, as he lay sprawled on his bed, wearing his favorite blue hoodie, his red baseball cap on the table at the side of his bed. (Wow, that was a long sentence…) He had told his two best friends, Cheren Cyprus and Bianca Bell, to come over to his modest house in Nuvema Town at 9:00 AM.

Roy turned his head to the side, where he saw his alarm clock on the same table his hat was on. 8:14. _Ugh._

Roy had planned out his day. But he couldn't get any sleep, not with the excitement that was coursing through his veins. He grumbled and got up. Deciding there was nothing better to, Roy went around his room and picked up every stray Rage Candy bar wrapper he found, threw away a bunch of old lemonade cans, and tidied up his room. By the time he was done, it was 8:40.

Roy chuckled incredulously. It had felt like only a few minutes. Roy heard a knock on the door from downstairs. Excited, he put on his red baseball cap and hurried down the stairs. When he got there, he saw his mom and the professor of Nuvema town, professor Juniper, conversing in friendly tones.

"And then I-" Juniper stopped short when she saw Roy. "Oh, hey there Roy! Guess what this is!"

Roy broke into grin. "Thanks professor. I can't wait 'till Bianca and Cheren get here!"

He promptly snatched away the box from Professor Juniper and carried it to his room. All while his mom called up to him: "That wasn't nice, Roy!"

But Roy barely heard, as he took out a huge gift box out of the cardboard box (Boxception!) and placed it on his table. He grinned as he started to open it… then managed to resist the temptation until his friends got there.

8:50. Roy was twitching in anticipation. 8:55. Roy was pulling at his hair. 8:59. Roy stared intently at the clock, as if he was reading a very exciting book. Then… 9:00!

Immediately, he heard a _ding-dong! _And a male teenager's voice saying, "Hello, Mrs. Black. Is Roy upstairs?" Cheren was as punctual and polite as ever.

Roy rolled his eyes. _Well duh, _he thought. _This _is _my room, so where else would I be?_

He heard the sound of steps coming up the stairs, and his friend Cheren slammed open the door with an excited look in his eyes. Cheren looked like a stereotypical nerd, with even, neat hair and thick glasses.

"Hey, Roy!" he said.

"Hey, Cheren," Roy replied.

Cheren looked at the gift box on his desk. "Is that…?"

Roy grinned. "Sure is!"

Cheren pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!" he yelled.

"And…" he sighed dramatically. "Bianca isn't here yet."

Roy laughed. "Nope."

Cheren slumped in a chair grumpily. "Well, we've got to wait, then."

So they waited. They played some games on Roy's Wii, watched TV, sat around, and talked.

Cheren sighed. "Ugh! When-"

The two heard a resounding _CRASH _from the living room downstairs.

"Oh, sorrysorrysorry!" said a frantic female voice down stairs.

"It's alright, Bianca! I'll fix it right up, no worries!"

"T-thanks, Mrs. Nova!"

They heard the person running up stairs.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Bianca. Bianca was a disorganized person, to state it simply. She was a klutzy but nice person: the kind of that trips over you in the subway station, and ends up sitting next to you on the train.

Cheren sighed, exasperated. "Bianca," he said. "I've known you for _ten _years, and I know you have _absolutely no sense of time, _but c'mon!"

Bianca tried to look hurt, but a grin crept onto her face, ruining the façade.

"Oh, come on!" She turned to me. "Hi, Roy!"

I grinned. "Hey, Bianca!"

Bianca's eyes shone. "Okay! Let's open that box!"

The three swarmed to the box.

"Roy gets first pick, cuz it was delivered to his house!" said Bianca.

"Naturally," said Cheren. "Hurry up!"

Incase you're wondering, three pokeballs were inside the box, small red capture spheres. Inside of them were simulated environments, each with a pokemon of different type in them. In one was an otter-like water type pokemon. This was Oshawatt, the sea otter pokemon, and it was swimming around in a simulated lake. In another was an open field, with a bouncy and happy fire-type pig pokemon. It was Tepig, the fire pig pokemon. And last but not least, in a densely crowded forest simulated in the last pokeball, was a smug looking snakeish pokemon. This one was Snivy, the Grass snake pokemon.

Roy removed the huge, over-the-top bow from the package and looked into the box. He snatched up a letter, and shrugging, tossed it to the side. He looked into the three pokeballs. He was amused and fascinated with each of them, but one really called to him. Not really, though; it actually leered at him, as if to say, _yeah, go ahead. Pick me. I'll turn your life into a living hell, buddy. _This was, incidentally, what the grass snake pokemon was thinking as he leered up at Roy.

But for some odd reason, the malevolent death glare only intrigued Roy further. So smiling, he picked up the ball with the Snivy.

"Okay," said Roy. "I choose Snivy!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Bianca. "I get Oshawatt!" She snatched the pokeball with the Sea otter pokemon.

"Oh, come on!" groaned Cheren. "Why did you get to pick? Whatever, I wanted Tepig from the start anyway." He carefully reached into the box and pulled out the ball with the fire pig. He grinned from ear to ear.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments in which each new pokemon trainer inspected their pokemon in their pokeballs. The jolly Tepig looked curiously at Cheren. The Oshawatt treaded water to look at the extremely excited Bianca. The Snivy continued to leer at Roy.

After a few moments, Bianca had an idea!

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you and I have a pokemon battle, Roy?"

Roy thought for a second. _Eh, what could wrong? _He grinned. "Sure." They each simultaneously reached with their thumbs to push the button on their pokeballs, and then…

"Hey, hold on!" Cheren said. The two trainers stopped. Cheren sighed. "Haven't you considered what might happen to your room, Roy, if you had a pokemon battle in it?"

Bianca sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, but their so tiny! How much damage could they possibly cause? Stop being such a worrywart, Cheren!"

Roy stifled a laugh. "Pfft… A worrywart? What the heck does that even mean?"

Bianca sighed again, though smiling. "Whatever."

She pressed the button on her pokeball. A flash of red light sprang from inside the pokeball and formed the shape of an otter. The red light parted, to show the Oshawott, who looked extremely cheerful.

"Aww!" Exclaimed Bianca! "He's so cute!"

She picked up the cheerful Oshawott and hugged him. The delighted Oshawott laughed and hugged Bianca back.

Bianca set the Oshawott down. "Hey Roy, is it a boy or a girl?"

The reason she asked Roy specifically is because he was good with pokemon. This was because that from birth, Roy had always been able to talk to pokemon. No one but his close family and two best friends knew this. His mother had suggested keeping the matter secret. Not even Professor Juniper knew. When Roy had asked his mom's Lilligant how she understood Roy's speech, the Lilligant simply said: "You sound like us."

Roy smiled down at the Oshawott. The Oshawott beamed at him. "Hey there!" He said. What next ensued amused him greatly. The Oshawott, who never understood any word in any human language except for its own species name, Oshawott, donned a shocked expression and stumbled backwards, knocking over a potted plant and ending up with the pot on its head.

Roy chuckled. Cheren snorted. Bianca giggled then rushed to her pokemon and removed the plant pot.

After a minute or two, the Oshawott had calmed down considerably, and looked at Roy curiously. "How can you talk to me?" it asked.

"I dunno, I just can," replied Roy. He smiled reassuringly. "By the way, your new trainer wants to know if you're a boy or a girl. Her name is Bianca, by the way."

The Oshawott's expression turned into a confused one. "B- b- bo… No, wait, Ba- Sorry, I can't pronounce it…"

Roy chuckled. "S'alright. I don't think that there's a good translation for 'Bianca' for a pokemon."

The Oshawott sighed with relief. If there was one thing it hated, it was not knowing a word. It smiled. "I'm a boy! My name is- (The Oshawott said a name not easily translated into a human language) but I think humans like to nickname us, right?"

"Yeah, it's easier for a human to say Oshawott, than (Roy said the Oshawott's true name.) But hey, I'll call you by your name."

Roy turned to Bianca. "Your Oshawott's a boy."

Bianca squealed. "He's so adorable! I'll call him bubbles!"

Bubbles turned to Roy. "What did my trainer say?"

"Your nickname is Bubbles."

Bubbles laughed with delight. "I love bubbles!"

Bianca picked him up and hugged him again.

Roy took the time to release his own pokemon from its pokeball. Red light flashed out of the ball and collected into the shape of a Snivy, who appeared from the light.

The Snivy sniffed. "I heard you talking to that Oshawott. He's a wuss, be glad you didn't choose him."

The Snivy turned to look at Roy. "So you're my new trainer, huh?"

The Snivy took a moment to take in Roy's appearance. It sighed. "At least I'm not stuck with that girl. Or that nerd."

Roy shook his head, smiling. "Well, you seem like you're gonna be a handful. And by the way, are-"

The Snivy cut himself short. "I'm a dude, save yourself the embarrassment of asking. And I already have a nickname, so don't give me another one!" He raised his head pretentiously. "My name is (He made a noise not easily translated into a human language), but you can call me King."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "King, huh? Alright, if you say so, _King_."

By now Bianca was ready to battle. "Okay!" She exclaimed. "Let's get right to it! Bubbles, use-"

"King, use tackle!" Before Bianca had finished giving her order, Roy had given his. And King, fast as lightning, slammed into Bubbles, knocking him over. Bianca winced, as if it were her taking the blow.

"Oh, no! Bubbles, hit him back with a pound!"

The Oshawott shot up and slammed his fists into Kings head, slamming him to the ground. Roy flinched, understanding Bianca's reaction.

"Leer at him!" he said.

King looked up at Bubbles with such malevolence that Bubbles shuddered and backed away, opening his defenses.

"Okay!" said Roy. "Take the opportunity and use tackle!"

King slammed into Bubbles once again. He fell to the ground, struggling to rise.

"Take him out, while you still can!" And King tackled Bubbles again, finishing off the fight. Bubbles lay sprawled across the floor, fainted.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Bianca, after giving Bubbles a berry and returning him to his pokeball. "That was awesome, Roy!"

Roy smiled sheepishly. "Well, King did most of the work."

Bianca looked at King cheerfully. "Good job, little guy!"

King glared at her, offended.

"Well," said Cheren from behind them. "That was certainly a great battle, but, um… well, how should I put this… You're room's sort of completely trashed."

And when Roy and Bianca looked around, they found that Cheren was right. Roy's previously completely neat and clean room was in complete disarray. The candy bar wrappers and lemonade cans he had thrown away were strewn about his floor. His TV was knocked over, but hopefully in working order. Incredibly, there were footprints on the walls of the room, which baffled all three new trainers. Just about the only thing that was completely untouched, as Roy later noted, was his Wii.

"Arceus have mercy…" Roy rubbed the back of his neck, which he tended to do when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Ah…"

Cheren sighed. "You know what? I think I've been missing out on the fun. Since your room is completely destroyed anyway, how about the victor and I have a battle?"

Bianca perked up. "Yeah! That'll be great. Besides, I don't think that Cheren would make as much of a mess as I did!"

"Well, yeah. That much is obvious."

Bianca glared playfully at Cheren and stuck her tongue out at her.

Cheren rolled his eyes and flashed out his Tepig. It looked at Roy curiously. It said in a deep voice, "Hello. I'm (again, pokemon name.) That's an interesting skill you have, Roy. Hmm… You can call me Sage."

Roy related the information to Cheren.

"Okay," said Cheren. "Sage, use tack-"

Roy's hands shot up. "Woah Woah. Slow down, Cheren! I've just been-"

King cleared his throat loudly.

Roy rolled his eyes. "_King _has just been through a battle. Let me at least give him a Sitris Berry or something.

He took his packed bag, now on the floor, and picked out a small yellow and orange berry from a pouch. He flicked it over to King, who caught it. He looked at it suspiciously, and then sniffed it. Deciding it was fit for consumption, he popped it in his mouth. Immediately, the bruises he had received during his fight faded, and he seemed much more alert.

King grinned a bit and looked at Roy. "Huh… maybe, just maybe, if you keep giving me that stuff, I could pretend to respect you."

Roy chuckled. "Worth it."

King let out a small _humph _of amusement despite himself.

"All right, now that you're ready," said Cheren. "Sage, tackle!"

Most people would've told their pokemon to dodge the attack, but as you can probably tell, Roy is not _most people_. Since Sage was obviously faster than King, Roy knew dodging would not happen. He made a split second decision.

"Take the boar by the horns!"

King was just as much of a quick thinker as his new trainer, and considered the crazy idea in his mind for less than a fraction of a second. _Oh, man… Why not?_

So he rammed the palms of his hands onto the oncoming Tepig's head, sending him tumbling back into the wall opposite of King. He leaped to Roy's side.

"You're insane." Was all King said.

Roy sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Well then, what would _you _have done then?"

King gave a _humph_. "This is no time to be asking questions. We have to-"

"Tackle!"

A 50-pound chunk of ham slammed into King, knocking him over. Sage pinned him down.

At the same time, Roy and Cheren called, "Tail!" and "Headbutt!"

King, having thought the same thing his trainer thought, ha already started to slip his tail between himself and Sage. As Sage raised his head for a headbutt, King swept up his tail and sent Sage flying. He crashed into the TV, destroying it along with Roy's hopes that it still worked.

"Don't give em' a break! One more tackle!"

King rammed Sage into the wall again. The paint chipped, and Sage fell to the ground, completely spent. Similarly, King was panting heavily. He composed himself and walked to Roy.

"Our deal?"

Roy rolled his eyes but smiled. He took a sitris berry out of his bag and handed it to King. King smiled. "Thanks."

King raised the berry to eat it, but promptly stopped and staggered back in surprise when Roy patted his head. He shot back and glared at him. "Forget respect!" King said. He sighed. Pretentious as he was, King was actually one of the more modest Snivies around. He was willing to let a lot past him, compared to other Snivies. He sighed. He grudgingly admitted to himself that Roy wasn't so bad.

King nibbled on his berry as Cheren and Roy had a shouting match. "_You said you wouldn't wreck my room! What happened to that, huh?"_

_"You agreed to have a battle! Besides, look on the bright side!"_

_"Pah- what the hell is the bright side?"_

_"Your Wii is totally fine!"_

_"Hmm, yes. I suppose so. But if you haven't freaking noticed, four eyes, there's no freaking TV to use it with!"_

King grinned and chuckled. He had finished his berry.

He yawned and stretched. Though he didn't show it, he was very surprised when Roy had revealed he could talk to pokemon. King shook his head, smiling. Maybe Roy wasn't so bad. Maybe one day, King could come to respect him.

King chuckled. _One day._


End file.
